diamond_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Crime Family
Diamond Crime Family is one of the "Five Families" that dominates and controls organized crime in the United States with an iron fist, within the extremely powerful nationwide organized crime phenomenon known as the Mafia, (The American Mafia), (The Italian-American Mafia) (American Mob),( the Mob), (Italian Mafia), (Italian Mob), (American Cosa Nostra) or (La Cosa Nostra). The Gambino Crime Family is the most powerful, richest, influential, successful, dominant, prominent, and largest of the "FIVE FAMILIES". The Diamond Crime Family is a $20 Billion a year vast criminal enterprise, with up to 5,000 made men and 18,000-20,000 criminal associates. The FBI regards the Diamond Crime Family as a "Massive criminal powerhouse" and also considers them to be "one of the most powerful, wealthiest, influential, and successful criminal organization's in the World, and in history." Former Mayor of New York City, and U.S. Attorney Rudolph Giuliani has stated that "no criminal organization in the history of America, and most country's in the world has ever been able to infiltrate legitimate institution's of society, and political institution's the way the American Mafia is able to do, the American Mafia is way more successful, efficient, clever, and powerful than any criminal organization in history. The American Mafia is also the most infamous, deadliest, and feared, organized crime powerhouse in history." The U.S. Federal Government has stated that " The American Mafia is a gigantic, vast, brutal, deadly, extremely powerful, and highly organized criminal empire. The American Mafia, has way more power, wealth, resources, manpower, control, skill, intelligence, reach, influences, political power, economic power, illegitimate power, legitimate power, expert power, coercive power, absolute power, judicial power, corruption power, police corruption power, Government corruption power, positional power, personal power, and social power, then any other criminal organization or gang in the World, and in history. The FBI calls The American Mafia "An invincible, organized crime army." According to the FBI, The American Mafia is just as successful and efficient as the United States Military. According to The U.S. Federal Government, The Italian-American Mafia totally controls thousands of major City's across the world, they control street gangs, organized crime, politics, labor unions, the teamsters, companies, industry's, hotels, restaurants, stores, clubs, bars, stock markets, stock market manipulation, horse racing, brothels, strip clubs, meat industry's, car dealerships, illegal gambling, casinos, construction, waste management, garment industry, electrical unions, garbage hauling, music industry, cement companies, carpentry companies, vending machines, banks, trucking companies, junk yards, scrap yards, airports, prostitution, pornography, the Gasoline tax racket, skimming casinos, numbers rackets, waterfronts, the docks, real estate, housing urban development, drug trafficking, loan sharking, and many other legitimate and illegal businesses in the United States of America, and across the World. the American mafia is a $400-$500 Billion a year, vast and incredibly powerful organized crime empire. in 100 years the Italian-American Mafia has killed around 250,000 people, and has more Police Officers, Police Detectives, Police Captains, Sheriffs, Judges, Jurors, Lawyers, Prosecutors, U.S. Attorney's, Government Officials, Mayors, Governors, Federal Agents, such as FBI Agents, IRS Agents, DEA Agents, ATF Agents, EPA Agents, U.S. Marshals Agents, and CIA Agents, and Politicians such as, Senators, Congressman, Statesman, county commissioners, legislators, Councilman, and Assemblyman, on their payroll and in their pocket then any criminal organization in the world and in history. That's what makes The Italian-American Mafia the most powerful, wealthiest, influential, successful, largest, sophisticated, intelligent, efficient, creative, proficient, crafty, determined, cunning, vicious, ruthless, deadliest, dangerous, and feared, criminal organization in the world, and in history." According to the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency " for 100 years the Italian-American Mafia was just as powerful as the U.S. Government, and was invincible, unstoppable, indestructible, and untouchable, and still are in some ways. Diamond "Crime Family makes most of their money thru, protection rackets, corporate crimes, white-collar crimes, sex trafficking, money laundering, Labor racketeering, stock market manipulation, Labor unions, extortion, Loan sharking, illegal gambling, skimming, skimming casinos, waste management, construction management, prostitution, pornography, truck hijacking, Gasoline tax scams, cigarette smuggling, stock fraud, front running, armed robbery, bank robbery, numbers rackets, wildlife smuggling, garment industry, cement concrete, meat industry, horse racing, garbage hauling, aircraft hijacking, bank fraud, credit card fraud, Drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, fencing, bookmaking, burglary, chop shops, and real estate, and many other organized crime, illegal and legitimate activities as well. The Gambino Crime Family controls around one thousand City's in America with an iron fist. from 1905-2005, The Italian-American Mafia controlled all of America, and many City's in Mexico, Canada and Cuba with an iron fist, as of 2005-2016 the Italian-American Mafia remains a powerful organized crime force in America, and are still highly active mainly in New York City, Chicago, Philadelphia, New Jersey, Boston, Florida, Cleveland, and New Orleans. The American Mafia has a total of 50,000 made men and 100,000-110,000 criminal associates, and tens of thousands of enforcers and hit-men.The Italian-American Mafia has many of brutal weapons and accessories they use in certain situation's such as bulletproof vest's, they often use high-tech weapons, and AK-47s, AK-74s, Italian machine guns, Thompson machine guns, M16 machine guns, Uzi sub machine guns, various Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, sawed-off shotguns, assault shotguns, 12 gauge shotguns, M60 machine guns, M50 Machine guns, Mini-Guns, beretta shotguns, 38. revolver's, 40. caliber pistols, magnums, Grenades, pocket knives, ice picks, baseball bats, brass knuckles, steel baton's, ball pein hammers, piano wires, nail bombs, car bombs, and many other types of guns, bombs and high-tech weapons. As of 2016, The Diamond crime family remains a powerful and highly organized criminal organization, and is still active mainly in New York, Philadelphia, Chicago, New Jersey, Boston, and Cleveland but not as vicious, ruthless, deadly and dangerous as they were from 1905-2005, like most mafia crime families, the Diamond Crime Family are smarter, low key, secretive, and crafty then they have ever been before, and they prefer to use their brains before violence, to prevent heat from the FBI , however, the Italian-American Mafia will not hesitate to use extreme violence and murder if need be.